Control
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: This first one-shot you guys voted on, it took me forever. LILEY.


**AN: Here's the first one-shot you guys voted for, hope you enjoy itD.**

**Dedicated to 7roleplay11, you are awesome, and your my inspiration for a lot, like this one-shot, your video made me want to write this.**

_Another cigarette  
And I'm so bored  
Your words are making sense_

"Come on Miles, no one will know, it'll be our little secret" Lilly begged, and Miley looked at her weirdly, and shook her head, trying to make the words make sense to her.

"Millleesss" Lilly whined, and Miley gulped, turning to look at the other girl.__

I was taken  
But you were waiting  
One more drink  
And I'm convinced

"Lilly, I'm dating Mikayla, you know that, and you know I can't cheat on her, you know I love her" Miley slurred out, feeling the full affects of the beer she had been drinking.

"I'll wait as long as I have to, you'll give in after a while, you always have" Lilly said, turning back to her own drink, and staring at Miley every once and while.

"Another one please" Miley said to the bartender, who smiled at her, handing her another beer.

As she gulped it down, she looked at Lilly, and her eyebrows raised, and Lilly looked at her, and showed the same look, only hers was one of confusion.

"Maybe, ok, let's go" Miley slurred out, and Lilly smiled.

Even if she was getting a drunk Miley, she was still getting Miley.__

Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know

Lilly pushed Miley up against her car, kissing her firmly on the lips, and slowley felt Miley start to kiss back.

"Lil-" Miley started, but was cut off when Lilly kissed her again, and she couldn't help but kiss her back.

"Dont' say anything" Lilly whispered, and Miley nodded her head slowley, still feeling the beer taking it's full effect, and smiled when Lilly kissed her again.__

Whoa, I feel just like we're taking control  
Of the night, of the night yea-yea  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight

The two girls stumbled into their apartment, and this was partly due to the fact that Lilly wouldn't let Miley go, and also due to the fact that Miley ws drunk.

They fell back on the couch, and Miley moaned when Lilly landed on top of her, which just made Lilly smile even more then she already was.

_**I've offically lost my mind. **_Miley thought, as Lilly started to kiss her neck.__

Another minute lived  
If you take me  
I'll take what you will give

Lilly pulled her up again, and they stumbled, once again, into Lilly's bedroom, falling back onto the bed, and Lilly hovered above her, smirking.

"Are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to stare at me?" Miley asked, and shook her head, trying to figure out where the heck that thought came from.

Lilly smiled, and leaned down, kissing Miley again.__

I was late and  
She kept waiting  
But I hope she knows where I've been

Miley awoke the next morning, looking around, trying to figure out what time it was, and spotted Lilly sleeping next to her, and sighed, then held her head.

"Ugh, hangover much" she mumbled, and Lilly stirred wrapping her arms around Miley tightly.

"Crap, is it really noon, I was supposed to meet Mikayla at ten, shit" Miley cursed, causing Lilly to look up at her, and Miley smiled faintly in spite of herself.

"I have to go meet Mikayla, you just sleep for a while, ok?" Miley asked, and Lilly nodded, most likely not even understanding what was just said, and layed her head back down.

Miley jumped up, trying to put on her clothes as quick as posible, when there was a knock at the door, and Miley finished getting dressed, and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She opened the door, and a very angry looking Mikayla charged into the apartment, looking around.

"Are you ok?" she asked, and Miley nodded her head slowley, unsure of how Mikayla was going to act, the girl tended to have a bit of a temper.

"Then where were you, I waiting two hours for you, two fucking hours, where were you?!" Mikayla yelled, and Miley sighed, rubbing her head.

"You have a hangover" Mikayla stated, and Miley sighed again.

"Yes, so could you please not yell at me, it's annoying" she yelled, and then held her head again, silently willing this feeling to go away.

"I'm tired of this, you get drunk, then sleep all day, and where's Lilly anyway?" Mikayla asked, looking around the apartment.

"Sleeping" Miley said, honestly, because that's exactly what Lilly was doing right now.

"Oh, wait a second, you, and your wearing Lilly's clothes" Mikayla said, and Miley looked down at herself, and cursed under her breath.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Mikayla asked softly, and Miley didn't say anything, didn't even move, and Mikayla grew angry.

"Didn't you?!" she yelled, and Miley looked down at her feet, and Mikayla felt the hurt grow back up in her chest.

"You are such a whore, I knew this would happen, you two living together like this, I knew I should have said something, you and your slut of a best friend" Mikayla spat, and Miley grew defensive.

"I am not a whore, she is not a slut, and your just a low down, dirty bitch with a bad-ass attutiude, and I don't even know why I agreed when you asked me out!" she yelled.

"Whatever, I'm out of here" Mikayla said, then stormed out.__

Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know

"I am so sorry Miles, I do love you, you have to know that, but I guess maybe I just wanted you to feel that same about me" Lilly said, looking at her feet.

Miley was whispering to herself.

"Go after her, stop her, do something you moron" she mumbled, then turned to Lilly, and felt her feet begin to carry her over to the other girl.

She lifted up her chin, and placed a firm kiss on Lilly's lips.__

Whoa, I feel just like we're taking control  
Of the night, of the night yea-yea  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight

"What are you doing Miles, you should go after Mikayla, you love her don't you?" Lilly asked, once Miley pulled out of the kiss.

"Honestly, I'm not sure at all anymore, but I'm sure you can help me decide" Miley whispered, before kissing Lilly firmly on the lips again.

"We've kinda lost control here, haven't we?" Lilly asked, and Miley thought about that for a second.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe you can't fight what was meant to happen" she whispered, then pushed Lilly back onto the bed.__

I'm coming down  
Bring me up  
Take it off  
Let's just touch 

Miley smiled as Lilly moaned, and kept kissing her neck.

"You know, that shirt is in my way, and it's annoying the hell out of me" Lilly said, and Miley smirked.__

Whoa, I feel just like we're taking control  
Of the night, of the night yea-yea  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight

Almost an hour later, Miley layed there, and looked over at Lilly, who had somehow managed to fall asleep again, even though she had just slept for about ten hours.

"Maybe you can't fight fate" she whispered to herself, and then felt sleep over-come her.

**AN: You have no idea how hard that was for me to write, but it's done, and I did the best I could!**


End file.
